Beyond
by wmd126
Summary: this story takes place right after the big freeze thingy-mabobber happens. things don't exactly as the original plan went and Hotaru is sent semewhere else (hmm... I wonder where? *please note the sarcasm*) as soon as earth is unfrozen.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. In fact, I don't want to. I can't possibly keep either series as good as they are now and I'd rather not have a bunch of angry GW and SM fans screaming at me, throwing things at me, send me complaints, try to kill me, etc.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Serenity. That was her name, or at least one of them. Ten years after the incident with Chaos, the time had finally come. Pluto had been constantly watching the Gates of Time for signs of the arrival of the ice that was to cover the world and place it in a state of suspended animation.  
  
So she watched from her Tower on the moon that would be her resting- place during the final preparations of her reign and sighed as she saw the sheet of ice slowly spread across the face of the planet, effectively turning everything a pale whitish blue. Soon the beautiful blues and greens that had been her home for the short duration of her current life disappear under the icy visage. Turning around she looked at her friends arrayed around her in a semi-circle. Each one a loyal bodyguard, supporter, and most importantly, a close friend.  
  
Mercury; the smart one, the genius, she had done so much in the short time allotted her before the great freeze came. Her dream of becoming a doctor had been fulfilled and not long after college, and her name was now known around the world as a great pediatrician completely dedicated to helping children and easing their suffering.  
  
Venus, Serenity's dear cousin, the one who had been loyal from the very beginning and had helped her train. Becoming an actress had been no problem for the cheerful blond. Since the very beginning people had loved her. She rose to the top quickly, becoming one of the most well known people in the world in less than two months.  
  
Mars, the fiery priestess who always made fun of her princess. But everyone knew it was all in jest. She had been one of Serenity's greatest guardians since the beginning. Despite all she said, she was always the fiercest in battle when defending her princess.  
  
Jupiter; the level headed one of the inner senshi, sure she might have been a bit boy-crazy at times, but everyone has their little quirks. She had no trouble after graduating from high school. After opening a little restaurant not far from the arcade where they had spent so much of their childhood, she stared college part time and got her degree in technical engineering, go figure.  
  
Standing besides Jupiter came the small figure of a teenager with shoulder-length black hair and shocking violet eyes that held a terrible sadness, something not characteristically attributed to someone so young. The young Messiah of Silence, Senshi of Death, Destruction and Rebirth, Saturn, marked the separation of the eight guardians of her highness. After the reaching the age of fourteen, she had slowed in her fast forward through time. By the physical age of fifteen, her growth had slowed almost to the pace of five years for everyone year of time that affected her. Perhaps fate's way of making up for the years and childhood lost to her so many times.  
  
Standing close to the petite figure was Uranus, senshi of wind and leader of the outer scouts. She kept one eye on the young girl that had become like a daughter to her and the other on the woman at her other side. Yet despite that, Serenity knew she kept just as close a watch on her princess. She felt a lot safer knowing that.  
  
The other person being watched by Uranus was none other than Neptune. The aqua haired woman was acclaimed on earth for both her beauty and her ability to play the violin.  
  
After that came Pluto. The last of the outer senshi and guardian of the Time Gate, she had watched Earth from her position for so long, but she had yet to fail her princess when she needed it the most. Serenity was brought out of her silent contemplation as Pluto raised her staff and pointed towards the chamber that contained the facilities that would hold them for the duration of their rest. The glow from around each of their bodies started to shine their respective planetary colors as the silver crystal stared to purify their bodies before the long sleep.  
  
Serenity turned her head to look at the figure standing besides her. Her love, her Endymion, f or so long they had waited to be together, over a millennia ago they had been so cruelly separated. Fate had finally been kind to them and brought them together in this life. She stared into his eyes and wondered once again at the blessing that had brought them together after so much suffering. He leaned down for a chaste kiss as they walked towards the chambers each marked with their respective planetary symbol and began the rest they deserved as they waited for the time to come.  
  
  
  
(When they awaken)  
  
Serenity slowly opened her eyes and looked at the crystal surrounding her body with a detached feeling as she tried t remember what had happened. Shi was vaguely reminded of the glass that had covered her future self's body when she was attacked then. That's when everything came together. The Great Freeze, the chambers, the time had finally come. Her destiny would soon be one step closer to being fulfilled.  
  
As this started to come together in her mind, the crystal started dissolving in front of her eyes. In the other chambers, similar things were happening as the senshi slowly blinked the sleep from their eyes and came to her chamber to join her. Now was the time.  
  
As they slowly descended from the moon to the Earth, they watched in awe as the sun rose to strike the Earth and show the senshi what had become of it since they had last scene the place of their 'birth.' The ground was bathed in an iridescent blow as light glittered off the facets of the ice. It was almost a pity to be gone with the beauty that the Earth had become, almost. Every one of them knew that the true beauty of the sphere came from the people's hearts.  
  
Finally, they descended upon the ground and Serenity closed her eyes to transform into a variation of the dress she would wear as Neo-Queen Serenity. That dress would come later, after she had become queen. With her eyes still closed, wings spread from her back and she slowly floated up into the sky. From there she opened her eyes as and glanced peacefully at the world that had become her responsibility, the land of her love. At that, she glanced down at Endymion and smiled in answer to his own smile of reassurance. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes once again, took out the crystal and started the task that made her the most beloved leader of her people.  
  
She opened her eyes and gasped as darkness met her eyes instead of the view she had expected to see.  
  
Something has gone horribly wrong, this can't be what is supposed to happen. What am I going to do. What about all those people, I can't just leave them like that  
  
Ah, Princess Serenity, it is so nice to finally hear from you. So the time has come for the world to know it's true leader, has it not?  
  
Who are you?! This shouldn't be happening, I'm supposed to wake the Earth and if you are trying to stop me, I will be forced to hurt you!  
  
Peace, Princess. I will be doing no such thing. I have waited too long for this day to prevent it from happening. I have come to warn you, the task you are undertaking will require great power, power that I am afraid you do not have or will ever posses. In order for you to do this, you will have to pay a price. And it is a terrible price indeed.  
  
I will do it. This world is my responsibility and I accept the consequences that come with it.  
  
You are not the one that will have to pay. That fate lies on someone else. But you have already accepted and there is no turning back. Your destiny will be finished, you know what to do from here. The question now, is will you be able to accept what will happen to complete that.  
  
The silver crystal glowed from within the Princess- soon to become Queen's hands. Serenity opened her mouth in a silent scream as the crystal's power flowed through her body. Then she realized it. The voice had spoken correctly, the power she held was far from enough to do what it would take to complete the task. The force she was going against was purity in its true form. She realized that the 'ice' covering the Earth was not ice at all. It was a crystal, a crystal like no other crystal in the world with the exception of one. The one she held in her hand right at this exact moment. Serenity struggled with the power she was battling against and screamed out loud when the power expenditure became too great for her to contain.  
  
Down on the ground, her guardians watched in horror as they saw that something had gone wrong.  
  
"no. Usako!!!" the cry tore itself from Endymion's lips as he watched his love cry out from the pain.  
  
After hearing that cry, Saturn woke from her stupor and tried to think of what she could do to help. Has she not realized that this isn't ice yet? She can't be trying to destroy it, can she? Thoughts raced through Saturn's mind as she went through her recent discoveries. Upon reaching the Earth, Saturn had found out that what they were resting on was really crystal, not the ice that they had originally thought. And what more, it was a crystal strong enough to rival the Ginzuishou and be able to beat it. She had a sinking feeling deep inside that this substance was actually what the Ginzuishou was made of.  
  
If it is, than Serenity won't be able to get rid of it. There has to be another way.!  
  
.we'll just have to seal it! But how am I going to tell Serenity. If I break her concentration, the backlash will be powerful enough to kill her. I can't let that happen! Saturn suddenly snapped back to reality. There was only one way for this to come out correctly.  
  
And with that, Saturn spread her own wings and flew off towards Serenity who was still glowing with the power of the Ginzuishou. The other senshi stared in shock until they came to their senses and they too spread their wings and flew towards their princess to offer their support.  
  
Saturn flew ahead of the others and bowed her head. I'm sorry minna. she raised her head to the princess in front of her and only stiffened her resolve. There is no way I am going to let you do this on your own. I know you won't be able to make it, so I'll have to do it for you. This is your destiny.  
  
At last she reached her side. Slowly she reached out her hands to the ones clasped tightly around the crystal. With a gentle tug, she pulled them towards her breast and closed her eyes also letting the power of the Ginzuishou wash over her body. Below them the rest of Serenity's court watched in awe as the glow around the bodies of the two floating princesses increased to a brightness that they could no longer bear to watch.  
  
No! What are you doing! Stop this Saturn, you have to stop or you'll get caught in this too.  
  
Do not worry, princess. I know what I am doing. Just relax and let me guide you, I'm not going to let you die.  
  
Saturn, it's not me I'm worried about. I don't care what's going to happen to me. I just want to make sure all my friends are okay.  
  
And what of Chibi Usa. Are you going to let yourself die now and never even give her a chance to life. I know you, princess, you won't let that happen.  
  
.  
  
Just relax and let me do what I have to do. You must complete your destiny.  
  
My destiny. Serenity remembered the voice's words. No!  
  
I'm sorry, princess. This is what is written. Let me do my duty. Serenity slowly felt her hold on the crystal loosening as exhaustion took over her body.  
  
I'm sorry, Princess. Saturn opened her eyes and made sure that the unconscious Serenity and her court made it safely to the ground. Then she closed her eyes once again and began the process of slowly binding the crystal to the Earth. This purity was attracted by the innocence that still remains in the hearts of the people. It will not leave, and perhaps that is for the better. From now on, this world will always be protected. As long as someone with a pure heart wishes it, everything will be o.k..  
  
After completing the long process of sealing the crystal, Saturn welcomed the darkness that embraced her tired body. All that was scene from the ground was a sparkle of lights as Sailor Saturn faded from this world.  
  
Later, the senshi still remaining awoke to the sounds of their princess mourning the leave-taking of a loyal friend and guard. Endymion carefully wrapped his arms around his love as she rose to fulfill her destiny, still crying over the world's loss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So? Whadya think? If you like it, please tell me and I'll try to put up the first chapter as soon as possible. Though it might take a while, considering I'm typing this when I'm supposed to be studying for my exams. Oops. ^_^; I have History tomorrow. I'm GONNA FAIL!!!!!!!!! WAHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
NEwayz, I'm sure you're wondering how Hotaru was able to use the Ginzuishou (sp?), right? Well, I'm not quite sure yet myself, but I'll have it worked out by the next chapter!  
  
R&R PLEASEEEE!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
